Relation vs Dream
by duosun
Summary: Many times relations come against dreams...then what will i do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Thank you every one for support me in my previous stry...really very very thank you

Keep bearing me like before..:)

Stry:

"Kyu baar baar ek baat balte ho boss...maine kaha na mai nahi aunga wapas.." a shouting voice come from a mobile which is in speaker

The mobile owner just feel bad but try again with "Daya..bhai please ek baar mera baat maanle...do mahine ho gaya...abh ghar wapas aja...arre tu janta hai na daddy ko..wo aisa e hai..."

But a angry voice come cutting his statement like " abhijeet tum uss admi ka safai karne ke liya mujhe call kiya?"

"Shut up daya...tameej se baat karo..jisse tum uss admi keh rahe ho..baap hai o humara..samjhe" this time abhijeet cant control his rash voice

"Baap..hahaha...abhtak kansi farz nibhaya baap hone ka..wo srif acp hai..the famous acp pradhyaman ...aur tum ek baat kaan khol ker sunlo..jitne din wo admi ghar pai hai..tabtak mai kabhi wapas nahi aunga" Daya answer in angry and strong voice

"Accha ..phir mera kya karoge tum...mai to bachpan se abhitak srif bhai honeka nahi..sath sath ma baap sab ka farz nibhaya..arre dash saal ka the tum jab ma chali gayi..tabse samala hai tumhe..to abh mujhe kyu charke chale gaye tum...balo..kyu mujhe suffer karna par raha tum logo ke liya...hain..jawaab do daya ..mai kyu akela hu aj..bolo" this time abhijeet helpless hrash tone bang on daya's ears as well whole silence house

After few momment daya's low tone come "Main janta hu Abhi..tum mere liya bahat kuch kiya..but mai apna dream nahi bhool sakta yaar..aur na kisiko anne de sakta apna swapne ke bich...aur uss ghar mai mera swapne ka kai kadder nahi...na mai kaddar kar pata uss ghar ka..to mera unha na hona e sahi hai..."

"Aur agar mai ajau tera aur tere swapne ke bich?" Abhijeet ask coldly

"Maine kaha na..mai (stressing) kisiko anne nahi dunga" a teary answer come from daya

"Thik hai daya...main samajh gaya..aj ke baad mai kabhi nahi aunga tumhare swapne ke bich..(after taking a deep sigh) kabhi jaroorat pare to yaad karna..." with this strong statement abhijeet cut the call without listening daya's pleading tone

After getting call cut sound daya just bang his mobile on floor...the mobile break like his broken heart...

Daya's crying voice break the silence of a low class small room...after few minutes again daya's angry win over sentiment...daya weep his tears...and tell in angry voice " daddy ..akhir apne mere bhai ko cheen e liya mujhse...(again weeping tears) aur boss...tum bhi ...tum bhi aj mujhe galat samjha..chor diya mujhe akela...(More tearly) dekhna mai kabhi tumse baat nahi karunga...hmph...(coping abhijeet) jaroorat pare to yaad karna...hmph..(normal tone) bara aya..." with that daya left the room after collecting the breaking parts of his mobile from floor

He come to sea side...sit on wet sand...the cool air is helping his mind to remove the anger and some lovely momment come on his mind...

 **"Beta ap jao...mai hu chote baba ke paas...aur bas bukhar e to hai..ap latke dekhna chote baba bilkul thik honge"ammu request abhijeet**

 **"Nahi mammu...daya ko agar mera jaroorat par jaye to..nahi mai daya ko is halat mai nahi char ke ja sakta..ap please baar baar ek baat maat bolo" abhijeet tell pressing daya's forehead**

 **At afternoon daya open his eyes as he feeling much better as medicine did his job well..so after seating he ask abhijeet "Boss..kaisa gaya tumhara shooting compitition..mm..am sure first position pai to tum hi hoge..haina"**

 **"Kya baat kar rahe ho chote baba..bare baba to gaye e nahi..raat se yahi.." mammu stop feeling abhijeet angry a d pleading gaze**

 **Abhijeet turn his head after feeling daya's angry stare and try "wo..wo daya..mujhe tension mai yaad nahi tha"**

 **"Abhi..bakwaas maat karo..tum kitne excited the kuch mahino se..kitni practice kiya ..aur sare mehenat pai pani phek diya..kyu abhi?" Daya ask angryly but low tone**

 **"Daya..tere se barkar mere liya kuch bhi nahi..samjha (feeling daya's sad mood tell in funny tone) aur waise bhi ya to srif college level compition tha..tera bhai to state level mai compition pai first ayega...haina"**

 **A lovely smile come on daya's lip...he hug his boss with " bilkul boss"**

Two big tear lines come from daya's eyes...he lay over the sand facing the sky with "mai kitna bura hu na boss..tum bachpan se abhitak kitne sacrifice kiya..srif mere liya..aur aj mai he tumhe kitna dukh pongchaya..haina"

His eyes found his bhai's teary face in between the bright stars in sky...he closed his eyes tightly unable to face that deep painfull eyes..

Here abhijeet also lay down over bed with a teary mummer "tera jindegi mai mera aehmiyaat dekkhe bahat accha laga bhai"

 **"daya ...ruk...dekh hum school ke liya late ho rahe...ruk ja ..." a 11/12 years boy running behind a 9/10 years old boy**

 **"Hehehehe...pehle pakr to lo abhi...phir school..." The younger one answer keep running**

 **"Daya..aj tujhe school jana e parega..jitne khus bhaag le...ek baar pakr lu..phir dikhata hu.."**

 **"Aww..best of luck bhai...hehe" daya answer but same time catched by his bhai and his smile vanish...his big eyes become teary..his white nose bocome red which panic his small elder brother who say fast**

 **"Kya huya daya...roo kyu raha hai..batana kya huya...school nahi jana...accha thik hai..tu roo maat"**

 **Same momment daya smile broadly amd hug abhijeet with "aach mai school jana nahi parega..aww.."**

 **But daya's voice interrupt by a voice like " leakin beta...bare sahab ko pata chala to gusse honge na"**

 **"Mamu..daddy to aj duty mai hai..unhe pata kaise chalega ki daya school nahi gaya"**

 **"Abhi..daya school nahi gaya matlab..tum school jaoge kya?" Daya ask with big eyes**

 **"Ha bhai..aj mera english ka class test hai...so school jana to parega e" Abhijeet say sadly**

 **"Kya..phir mai akele ghar mai kya karunga..(now sadly) mujhe bhi school jana hai..." Daya tell**

 **"Leakin tumhe to aj nahi jana tha.."abhijeet tell naughtyly**

 **"Abh jana hai...aur abh late nahi horaha...chalo..ready bhi to hona hai..aur mai aj chicken roll leke jaunga..thik"daya tell after grabing abhijeet hand and start to pull towords their room**

 **"Tera har baat khane pai ake kyu khatam hota mote..( feeling daya's angry face) accha thik..mammu chicken roll de dena tiffen mai" with that duo left the hall**

 **Now mammu and other servents smile..one of them say "chote saab ko to srif bare saab samal sakta hai"**

 **Now mammu left to kitchen after nodding**

abhijeet come back from past visit with a clock bell..he weep tears from his face and tell "tabh tu mere khatir apni har na pasand cheej bhi kar leta...aur aj..(taking a deep sigh) tu sach mai bara ho gaya..

Next morning abhijeet open his eyes with a knocking voice on door...

A middle aged man enter into room getting his permission and tell "beta..kal raat se apne kuch nahi khaya...nashta taiyar hai...(see abhijeet red eyes tell) mai yahi pai le ayu khana?"

"Nahi mamu...pai dinning pai ata hu..ap jayiya mai ata hu" abhijeet enter into washroom with that

After few mins abhijeet come in dinning and found their daddy is waiting for him..

Abhijeet sit on chair with a low wish "good morning daddy"

"Morning beta...(after a pause) kaal raat mai dinner pai kyu nahi aye?" The man ask

"Jee..o mai soo gaya tha...sorry" abhijeet answer after taking a bite

"Hmm...accha aj mera off day hai..jaldi ghar ana..ek sath dinner karenge"

"Jee...(taking last sip of tea) accha mera hogaya...bye" abhijeet left

Acp sir keep looking abhijeet's going figure...with a sigh he left the dinning and enter into study room..sit on rocking chair ...the shout of abhijeet at last night still buzzing on his head...yes he know he is the reason of all this...he is the reason of the distance between two brother who are eachother life..the two brothers..one time who cannt live without eachother and now cant meet eachother easily...and the last night shout made understand a father heart that now his two sons are angry on eachother which will not clear so easily...this thing making him more tensed or hurt he dont know...a scene is flashing on his mind

 **" tum samajhte kya ho apne apko...khud ka nahi to mera ijaat ka e thora kheyal karlo...tum is seher ki Acp ka betaho...aise film industries mai har kisika payer parte sharam nahi ata.."acp sir's angry voice shatter the house**

 **."Arre..rakhiya apna ijjat apne paas..aur kya kaha acp ka beta..beta.. really..hahaha ..kansa farz nibhya apne baap hone ka...arre ek footpath pai rehne wala apse jada pyar karta hai apne apne bacche se..." daya answer in high voice**

 **"Accha...to tum apne kaam se baaj nahi ayoge?"**

 **"Nahi...aur mera swapne ke liya mai kisibhi had tak ja sakta hu.." Daya say strongly**

 **"Thik hai...phir is ghar se nikal jao..jaoo bahar ki duniya mai..aur dekho kitni asan hai jindegi...yaha padand ka khana aur ac room mai rehke ya sab balna asan hai..karna nahi..hmat hai to karke dikhao.."acp shout in angry tone**

 **A silence feel yhe room..**

 **"Thik hai...mujhe bhi nahi rehna yaha pai...mai ussi din wapas aunga jis din khud ko stablish kar paunga..."with this strong tone daya left towords his room leaving acp or his father in shock on his own statement**

 **Daya come in bedroom and start to pack his bag...mammu come running behind him and say in crying tone "nahibeta...ghar charke maat jao..bare sahab gusse mai wo sab bal diya..accha ap bare baba ke bare me bhi to sacho..wo tumhare bina kaise rahega...chote baba..suno"**

 **But daya not listen to him...before leaving he just say to mammu "ap bhai ka chinta maat karo...mai bhai ko samjha dunga" and left after giving a look to his father room..**


	2. Chapter 2

Guest-thank u very much

Abhidaya princess-thank you very much dear

93-thank u dear

Misti-thanks a lot dear

Shikha sharma-thank u so much..here is your updt

Guest-here is your updt dear

Lalit-thanks a lot

Luv duo ND purvi-thank u dear

Guest,guest,guest- thank u all

SGJ-thanks dear..

Loveduo-ha deakho kemon lage..

GD-aww..harsh na..baccha dimaag..galti hoti haina dada...chalo maaf kardo..

Krittika di-aww..ya wala chap parke to jute chappal marne wali ho..sorry tumhari plot bigaar diya..

Ankita-dear ankita..first of all..why are you telling this all to me?if you have any complain then khud bataiya sabko..i am not your messagenger afterall..then you tell demand about rvw..arre jin writers story book likta hai unlogoko badle mai paisa milta hai..ff ka writers kai paise dete ho kya? Innhe to srif rvw hi milta hai...jo bas khusi deta hai..agar wo denese bhi apko problem hai to ap maat kariya rvw leakin aisa kisiko blame bhi maat kariya..its not good for your image...aur apko meri story accha laga..thank u soooo much..will like to meet you again..

And all..sorry for left update..

Stry:

Acp sir's sigh melt with a book falling sound...and acp sir come back from flashback..

After taking the book from floor acp sir take out a duo picture...

The two smilly faces force him to smile...His hurtfull heart push some word

and it come out like "abhijeet..mai tumse tumhara bhai cheen liya na beta..phir bhi tum itne chup ho..teen mahine pehle bhi tum chup the aur aj bhi chup ho..kyu..kyu kuch nahi balte mujhe...(with sad smile) pata hai..bachpan mai daya kitna kuch mangta tha mujhse..jidd karta tha..kitne cheej ka shikayet karta tha..tab sayed wo sab cheej se mujhe irritation hota tha...leakin aj dekho..mai wo shikayate..wo narajgi..wo jidd sunne ke liya tarash raha hu...(with a sigh) leakin tum...tum na kabhi shikayat ki na kai mang..aur badle mai maine tumse tumhara bhai cheen liya...(in pleading tone) leakin belive me..mai ya nahi chaha tha..kansa baap ya chahega batao...leakin kaibhi baap ya bhi kaise bardast kar le ki unka beta kabil hone ke baad bhi dhang ka naakri na kare...apni jindegi ke sath khilwar kare...(after a sigh) khair kai nahi samjhega ya...sayed tum bhi naraaj ho...itna naraaj ki dil pai rakkhe shikayet juban pai lana bhi manjoor nahi..."

Abhijeet come out from a class room and enter into his personal cabin as he work at a high profile science college as he is math professior..sitting in chair he touch his head with head rest...

 **"kan kaamwabkt bardast karne ke liya peeta hai...hum to peete hai sanse lene ke liya..." a heroic dialouge entertaining some aged persons in house**

 **"Waah sahab...kya baat kahi hai apne...waah" someone tell praisingly**

 **"Sach ramu kaka...dekha mammu bas apko e mera dialouge pasand nahi...(now excitedly) ek aur batau..ok suno..(dramaticaly)tum log mujhe dhund rahe ho..aur..."**

 **"Hum tumhara yaha intejaar kar rahe." an another voice pope up and complete the famous dialouge as well left daya shocked**

 **All audience run from their and daya turn with fear and try to manage like "woo..wo..boss bas aise e hum mammu ko keh rahe the ki tum humme dhund rahe ho ki nahi..hai na mammu"**

 **But letter one looking like in not interest mood..He stat to move toword his room followed by daya..**

 **"Boss..kya huya..arre bhai..exam thik nahi tha kya..arre balo bhi.."last daya tell in high voice entering into room**

 **"kya balu haan..kya balu...kuch sunte ho mera...baal baal ke thak gaya hu ki daya aisa cinemas ki dialouge ballne se..actors ke copy karne se kuch haasil nahi hota...bandh karo ya sab...kuch e din mai final exam hai..leakin kaun sune.**

 **..abh kya balna baaki hai balo..."abhijeet shout angryly**

 **Daya down his head and ran out from the room..come in his own room and lay down...**

 **After sometime someone sit beside him and tell" do do chicken roll..ya mammu bhi na..mai kaise khaunga akela.."**

 **Daya turn other side with a "hmph"**

 **Feeling daya's hurt abhijeet forcely make daya sit with " abey..nakhre chor..beth ja..nahi to main sach mai fo roll kha jaunga...bhook lagi hai.."**

 **"Ha to khao na..kaun roka tumhe" daya say irritatingly**

 **"Accha baba sorry..(dramaticaly) woo jee maaf kijiya..please" abhijeet tell**

 **Daya take two roll in his two hand and start to eat without any answer which tell about his naughty mind..**

 **So recovering shock abhijeet snatch one from him and left the room with "badal ja mote"**

 **Daya again start to come behind abhijeet with laugh...**

 **Abhijeet tell after sitting on dinning chaor " baccha abh chor bhi de ya sob..daddy ko pata chalega to kya hoga socha kabhi..ain"**

 **"Aww...kaun kahega unhe?" Daya ask with naughty eyes**

 **" uff..daya majak chor..accha na chorna ya sob to maat chor..bas parhai pai thara serious ho ja..bas..(asking ) itna to mai mang e sakta huna bhai?" Abhijeet ask in pleading tlne**

 **Daya seeing his brother pleading eyes..think for a momment..grab his brother's hand and tell "ok boss..dekhna tumhara bhai ka isbaar kitna accha result ayaga"**

 **"Pakka?"**

 **"Pakka boss...but ek baat to masn liya aj..bara accha dialouge nalte ho yaar..aww..kitne acche se bala..(coping abhi) aur hum yaha tumhara intejaar kar rahe...oohho..kya dialouge mara..."**

 **"Daya ke bacche...bilkul chupp..."abhijeet say embarracingly and grab daya's neck and a loughing voice fill the house..**

The alert bell take abhijeet from past...stand up...and start to go for taking another class with a murmmer " sayed iss situation ka jimedar kuch had tak mai bhi hu...kash tabh e tujhe sambhal lete..bachlana samajh ker jada dhiyaan de diya hota...apna career banane mai itna busy ho gaya ki tera ya bachpana kab junoon mai badal gaya samjh hi nahi paya..."

Days is going on his own rule.. almost 2 month has passed...

College is looking really different than other day...maximum final year students are present in college...some parents relatibes are also visible...all are waiting for the time..yes..today is result out of final year's students...

Abhijeet come out from his office room amd see towords all students excited face..one lovely scene cover his eyes...

 **"wohho...kitna waqt hogaya abhijeet baba ko gaye huya..abhitak nahi laute...maine kaha tha daya baba tuhe unke sath jane ko...(scaring) pata nahi agar result kharaap hogaya to...jake betha rehega samundar kinare..(to daya who is busy in eating chips) ek phone karo na apne bhai ko.."**

 **"Arre mammu..ap itna tension kyu le reheho...final year ka result hai..time to lagega..sare friend honge ek saath..ajayega..so tension ko goli maro aur chips khao.." daya tell in relax tone and give him chips bowl**

 **Daya stand up and go towords fridge with "aur dekhna..mera bhai is year top ayega colle.." but before daya complete his sentence abhijeet voice come as " daya..."**

 **Before daya answer mammu start "tumhe itna der kyu huya..result thik hai na...kai baat nahi beta agar result thik na aye to bhi..jao munh haat dhoke ao.."**

 **"Arre mammu sun to lo..mera result bilkul thik hai...main scholarship paya" and he give a side hug**

 **Mammu pat over his head and tell "bahat accha beta..bas daya baba ka result bhi accha ajaye..aur kuch nahi chata mai..."**

 **daya come out from kitchen and interrupt with "arre..ya choro..mai to pure desh mai first aunga..(in proud tone) acting mai..the famous superstar Daya..."**

 **Abhijeet come and give him a small slap over his head...daya make a face..now abhijeet tell after giving his bag to daya "2nd rank with 82%"**

 **"Ohh my god.." daya's shout make all confuse..**

 **Now he run toword room with naughty sound of "tumse bhi barkaar kai pagal hai..jo first agaya.."**

 **Abhijeet when get the meaning then already daya lock the room door..only his loughing sound is coming..**

Daya is coming out from a film industry area looking busy in mobile..

"Ha sam..sach mai aj mera audition bilkul first class huya...arre sachmai yaar..producer ne bulaya hai do din baad..(noticing something) ha chal thik hai..raat ko milte hai..."

He put his mobile in pocket and lootk at one direction...in a road side park a little boy is cycleing with lough of first time cycling joy...And a 1/2 years older boy is helping him...he is running behind the cycle with lough and some instructions...

 **" nahi..nahi bhai..mai bilkul nahi charunga ispe..mai abhi gir jaunga.." daya tell with teary tone**

 **Abhijeet grab daya's hand..start to pull daya with "arre..kuch nahi hoga..chal...dekhna ek baar cycle chalana sikh gaya na..phir kitna maja ayega..."**

 **"Nahi sikhna mujhe..choro abhi..." Daya take his hand from abhijeet and left in one run...**

 **He enter into home..sat on sofa and start to play vedio game...**

 **Abhijeet enter into after few minutes..and join daya in playing..**

 **"Pata hai...hum na is weekend sea side jayenge..picnic pai.." abhijeet say in busy with game**

 **"Aww...abhi sach..kitnaa maja ayega na..mai wo laal wala shirt pehnungga..thik..." daya tell**

 **"Ha daya maja ayega...leakin tum kyu laal shirt pehnoge...tum to nahi aarahe ho humare sath..."**

 **"Whatt...ya kisne kaha tumhe..mai jaunga..samjhe.."**

 **"Leakin hum to cycle pai jayenge...aur tumhe to nahi ata cycling...so tum kaise asakte ho?" Abhijeet ask naughtyly**

 **Daya look at abhijeet for some secs...grab his hand and start go pull him with "chalo chalo..mujhe sunday se pehle cycling sikhna hai...jaldi chalo abhi"**

 **After hulf hour two voice come together..one of joyfull excited shout and other is irritated one like...  
**

 **"Daya..mai aur nahi bhag sakta tere piche...rukjja bey abh..mai chor dunga abh"**

 **"Ooooohhoo...hahaha...boss...nahi rokunga..thora aur pls..."**

"Daya" someone call daya and he come back from flashback...he turn and found his best frienf standing there

So he ask "kya huya dev..tu yaha?"

"Ha...tujhe e dhund raha hu...tera ph pichle do ghante se off araha"

"Ha audition tha...5 min pehle e on kiya bas"

"Arre..ya sab char...jaldi chal..tera bhai hospital mai hai.."

"Kya anabsanab baal raha...are you mad?" Daya shout on his friend

"Ha yaar...wo mujhe thik se pata nahi...wo jis hospita mai abhijeet bhai admit hai uaha mera behen receptionist hai..usine bala mujhe...sayed sir ( head ) pai chot lagi hai..."his friend answer scaredly

Without wasting time they left in bike for hospital...

After stoping the bike daya enter into hospital with run followed by his friend...they come in reception...the lady receptionist tell after founding daya and his bhai "ek ghante pehle Mr. Abhijeet ko yaha unka college stuff ne leke aya...sayed college ki siriyo se gir gaya ...( noticing daya's tensed face) ap ghabraiya maat...mamooli jakham hai..302 no cabin mai hai apka bhai.."

Without listening more daya left towords the cabin...found some sruff members of his brother's college outside the cabin...he come to them and say "woo abhijeet..mera bhai..ya sab "

"Wo..to ap hi daya hai...dekhiya humme thik se pata nahi kya huya...sayed abhijeet 3rd floor se niche utarte wakt siriyo se phisal kar gir gaya...hume to students ne bulaya ya hadsa ho janeke baad...leakin hum foren unhe yaha le aye...hum apka father ko bhi contact kiya..leakin wo out of city hai...hum kisi family member ka e intejaar kar raahe the..aj college mai final yaar ka result out horaha hai...to agar ap kahe to hum abh chalte hai...waise jada chot nahi aya..sir pai aur right hand mai chot hai..doctor ne treatment kiya..hai ap chaje to doctor se baat kar lena"one of them tell

"Jee..i will handle...really thank you very much..you all please carry on" raya say with small smile

And he enter into cabin...look at the close eyes of his brother..he silently sat beside him with grabing his free hand..and tell in low tone..."boss..ya kya baat huya..mera galti itna bara bhi nahi hai ki tum yaha ake laet gaye..(in whisper)tum kaise maan liya ki mera swapna mere liya tumse jada jaroori hai..(weeping tears) please boss..jaldi thik hi jao...agar tum chahoge to mai sab chor dunga bhai..apna swapne ko bhi bhul jaunga..tumhare liya to mai jaan bhi chor sakta hu khusi se..dekhna mai thik chor dunga mera nasha..swapna..sab kuch...ha dard hoga...taakleef hogi..leakin mai bardast kar lunga yaar..tum bas thik ho jaoo..." he kiss his brother head and stand up with "5 min wait karo boss...mai doctor se baat karke abhi ata hu..haan.." and he left the room

Same momment abhijeet open his eyes..look at daya's going figure..and mummer "nahi daya..tera bhai itna khudgarj nahi ki apne khusi ke liya tera swapna nahi cheen lunga...ha mujhe sach mai takleef hota hai us ghar mai tere bina rehne se...leakin isliya mai tujhe takeel mai nahi dalunga...tu bas jaha bhi rahe khus rahe.."

After sometime daya enter into room and hug abhijeet tightly after finding his open eyes...and start to cry in low tone with "kyu yaha ake laet gaye..pata hai mai kitna daar gaya tha..."

Abhijeet grad his plam softly after seperating and tell "kuch nahi huya daya..chal chup ho ja..dekh thik hu mai"

Daya weep his tears rashly and tell in low tone "abhi..tum gussa to nahi ho mujh pai...wo mai sorry..us din gussse mai pata nahi wo sab kaise bal diya...(irritatingly) aur tum do thappar nahi maar sakte the akke..leakin nahi phone kaat diya...(again hugging daya) tum bahat bure ho.."

Abhijeet kiss on his hair..close his eyes to feel the momment as after many days he his chotu showing his love care complain to him...

After a sigh abhijeet say to change the scene "accha daya..bal kya chal raha tera aj kaal..hain?"

"Wo boss pata hai..aj na ek audition mai main select hogaya...tumko pata hai bulaya hai producer ne humme...(now his exciting tone turn into low tone) leakin agar tum kaho to mai nahi jaumga.." daya tell lowering his hea

d

"Nahi daya..tu jayega..jaroor jayega...tujhe apna swapna pura karna hai na ...tu jayega jaroor" abjijeet tell

A bright smile come over daya's face and his talking like bird srart again which fill tears into their father's eye who is seeing them from glass door...

Acp sir weep his tears and left for doctor cabin leaving two brother in eachother company...

After one month a night acp sir is looking busy in his libary...he look up after hearing a knocking sound and found abhijeet at door...so tell hurridly "arre ao beta..kuch kehna tha?"

Abhijeet enter into and tell after standing infront of acp sir " jee...daddy..mai london jana chata hu"

"What?" acp sir whisper but enough to abhijeet for hear

"Jee...wo mai uaha pai Oxford University mai geust lectureer ke post pai apply kiya tha ek mahine pehle..kaal raat un logone mera application ka answer diya hai...i am appointted as a math lecturer."abhijeet tell with low tone..

After few secs silence acp sir tell with a sigh "kab nikalna hai?"

"Jee...next sunday"

"Hmm...apna kheyal rakhna aur kabhi kabhi contact bhi kar lena free time mile to" acp sir tell after stand up from the chair

Abhijeet come to him and in life first time hug his father tightly and whisper "i am sorry daddy..mai yaha nahi reh sakta...mujhe uska adat hai..ya ghar uska jada yaad filata hai...ap please mujhe aur usko maph kar dena..Mai agar yaha reh gaya to wo mere khatir sayed ya sab chor dega..leakin khud khali ho jayega..aur mai aisa nahi chata..mai nahi chata mai uska swapne ke bich ajau..ap please apna kheyal rakhna...please papa.."

And left the room in fast step leaving acp sir in years and pain..who again sit on chair and close his eyes and tell"sayed yahi saja hai mera..tum dono bas khus raho...I will wait for yours forgive beta..till my ladt breath"

Abhijeet come and enter into his room snd found his phone is ringing...so first normal his tone and recive the call and a most happy tone welcome him like...

"Boss..bosss...i am so happy today..pucho kyu...arre mera swapna pura hogaya...arre mujhe ek naye movie mai chance mil gaya...aww...so excited na..sacho tumhara bhai will be a super star...i cant belive boss(getting no response) arre boss..sun rahe ho na?"

"Ha..ha...mai aj sach mai bahat khus hu bhai...akhir mera chotu ka swapna jo pura ho gaya" abhijeet tell with small smile..

"Tum sach mai khus hona boss?" Daya ask with serious tone

"Arre..mera bhai hero banega aur mai khus nahi hounga to kaun hoga..ain" abhijeet tell in lovely tone

"Accha...phir kaal sea side ajao...hum khub batain karenge...kitni din nahi mile na.." daya say in lovely tone

"Umm..wo daya..mai is week thara college ke kaam pai busy hu...hum baad mai milte hai pls" abhijeet tell controlling his tears

"Ya kya baat huyi..accha suno next sunday mera pehla din hai shoothing ka...tum jaroor subha 11 baje ke pehle xyz studio mai ajana...mai tumhare cehre aur muskaan dekhe bina kai bhi bara kaam nahi karta tumhe pata hai...to agar tum nahi aye to mai kai shoot nahi karunga...( with so much hope) tum ayoge na boss?"

"Mai jaroor aunga daya...tu tension maat kar.." abhijeet answer in strong tone

"Thik hai boss..bhul maar jana..mai intejaar karunga...(remembering something) accha boss..abh ralhta hu..sare friends ko call karma haina..tumhe e first call kiya...tale care.."

"Hmm..gd night daya" abhijeet cut the call..taking a deep sigh sart to arrenge his all importent files papers and all things for leaving India..

The sunday come in little much speed for three person in this world...

Abhijeet left the house near 9 am after consoling mammu and hiving him the responsibility of his father who are out of town from last night for some work or for not to face the hard reallity no body know...

Abhijeet come to the xyz studio..come to exsact daya's shooting location..suddenly daya come running and hug him...

He pull abhijeet to his producer who really appriciate daya..he introduce abhijeet with so much persons..like spotboy to make ul man..director to heroine.

..but all time abhijeet only seeing his face..any body can say aftet noticing daya's face that how much he is happy today..abhijeet at lasy pull daya aside and tell after grabing his plam so daya say tensely "kya huya abhi?"

Abhijeet ignore his quo and tell "Nahi yaar...accha sunn...apna bahat dhiyaan rakhna...der raat tak shooting maat karna..shooting ke waqt jada ucchal khud nahi...humesa swabdhan rehna..aur khane peene ka dhiyan rakhna..abh hero banne wala hai so jada party sarty nahi...bal dhiyaan rakhega na apna..." but daya interrupt with sweaty face " ha boss...leakin tum aise kyu baat kar rahe ho boss..pls bolo na..mujhe tension ho raha hai.."

"Kuch nahi..baas aise e..(changing daya's mind ) waise..heroine kaphi smart hai..jara samalke bacchu.." abhijert te in naughty tone..

Now daya's red lovely sweet shy face take tears into abhijeet's eyes..but before daya notice that a spot boy come and call daya for shoothing as all is waiting..

Daya give abhijeet a quick hug and left after telling "boss..intejaar karna..mai thori der mai ata hu..jana nahi"

Abhijeet keep his eyes on daya's going figure..daya go and get busy in shooting stuff...

After two hours..daya get free from all this..he search abhijeet every where..but cant found him..so he take oug his mobile to call abhijeet..but before he dial his number..a voice msg come on his mobile from abhijeet..so he open the msg fastly...

"Hi daya...sorry yaar wo mai intejaar nahi kar paya..accha sun ek baat balna tha...tere liya ek good news hai..guess what...chal mai hi bata deta...tera bhai ka bhi swapna pura hogaya...yes today i am going to london..Now your brother is a professor of Oxford university...haina khusi ki baat..(daya can guess the teary eyes after listening the tone) 5 min mai mera flight take off hone wala hai...(chamging the aroma) .waise tu sach mai accha acting karna sikh gaya..maine dekha na aj...(in carimg tone) accha tu mera fikaar maat karna..bas apna pura dhiyaan kaam pai dena...aur yaad haina tune bola tu apna pura kheyal rakega...bhul maat jana wo baat...(after a pause) mai humesa tere sath hu bhai..(the tone change) accha abh der horaha...bye...(in naughty tone) aur sun itna udaas maat ho apne bhai ke kamiyabi pai..smjha mote...aur ha kya kehte hai (with lough) ja daya..jeele apni jindegi..."

The msg end...daya's knees and the mobile are touch the ground at same time..

Some voices are buzzing over his ears...

 **"daya..pls thora aur khale bhai"**

 **"Aww...mammu mera bhai class mai first aya"**

 **"Mote ruk ja...pakr liya to bahat pitega"**

 **"Aise rote nahi baccha..mai huna"**

 **"Nahi mai daya ko charke kahi nahi jaunga"**

 **"Mujhe london nahi jana daddy..india mai bhi study level bahat accha hai"**

 **"Daya..please ghar chal..mai tere bina nahi reh sakta.."**

 **"Tu aj nahi lauta na mere sath to mai bhi ghar char dunga"**

 **"Tu mera kya karega daya?"**

 **"Mai humesa tere sath hu"**

Just two silent tears fell over soil...his throat cant able to make any sound as its warthed..by pain or guilt nobody know including daya...

In a really high class studio auditorium a award cerimony is going...the auditorium is full of celebrity...an announcing sound come as "so please welcome with clap the best male actor of 2016 "

And a loud clap fill the place...Now daya come to stage and take the award with teary eyes...In request of all he take the air phone and start with..

"Good evening my all audience..Today i won the best actor award...Thank you very much to all..you all help me to make true one of my old dream...but i want to tell one thing to you all...Kaash mere jindegi mai ya din kabhi nahi ata..kash ya mera dream hi nahi banta..aj mera swapne to pure ho gaye..leakin mera wajood kho gaya..swapne aur rishtey ke iss jang mai swapne to jeet gaya leakin mai sara rishta hara diya..jo mai kabhi swapne mai bhi nahi caha..(with sigh) abh baas ek hi khawis hai..mera rishta kaash hara de mers swapne ko..."With that daya left the area with a murmur "i will wait for you boss..always.."

...The End...

A/N-ghatiya sa tha na?chalo jute chappal pheko..hehehe

Will meet soon


End file.
